


How to befriend and then marry Peter Parker, as demonstrated by Harry Osborn

by kate882



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, meeting as kids, really this story is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Harry meet as children, and then years later in the same spot decide to get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to befriend and then marry Peter Parker, as demonstrated by Harry Osborn

Harry had gotten bored sitting around at Oscorp, so he left. Quietly of course, because no one would have let an eight year old heir to a company walk home by himself. Someone would probably get fired for that, but Harry didn’t think much of it.  

It was as he was walking past a park that he noticed him. A boy who was all arms and legs and big brown eyes sitting by himself on a swing set taking pictures of the other kids playing on the playground.

Harry decided then and there that he wanted this boy. Not in a creepy way; he was only eight after all. He wanted to befriend the brown eyed boy.

He wasn’t sure how to approach him though. Harry knew how to approach potential business partners, and how to act in front of people who already worked with his father. He wasn’t quite sure how to approach some random boy who looked around his age taking pictures at the park.

He spotted something he thought might help after a moment of trying to look like he wasn’t staring. Someone was selling icecream, and as far as Harry was concerned there weren’t any kids that didn’t like icecream because icecream was amazing.

When he walked over to the swing set, and held out an icecream cone to the boy he smirked at seeing how wide the other’s eyes got. “I got two, so you can have this one.” Harry told him.

“I’m not supposed to take things from strangers.” The boy said, biting his lower lip and looking at Harry uncertainly.

“I’m Harry Osborn.” He would have held out a hand to shake, but they were both holding icecream cones.

“I’m Peter Parker.” Peter replied with a bright smile as he snapped a picture of Harry. Harry might have been surprised by that if he hadn’t seen Peter doing it already to other children.

“It’s nice to meet you, Peter. So, now we aren’t strangers, so you can take the icecream.” Harry reasoned, causing the bright smile to get even brighter. If cities were powered by smiles Harry was convinced Peter could light up New York.

“Thank you, Harry!”

And so they sat on the swings for a while talking an eating ice cream. When Peter finished his he started actually swinging as he talked. “You should swing too.” He told Harry.

“I’ve never done it before. Do you just move your legs?” Harry asked.

For a moment he was worried that Peter was going to actually fall off his swing when his jaw dropped and he stared at Harry wide eyed. “You’ve never been on a swing set before?”

“Um . . .no.” And then Harry was sure he was going into premature cardiac arrest, because Peter decided that he was going to jump off of his swing while it was going up. He landed on his feet a few feet away and ran back over to the swings.

“You can’t just go your life without swinging!” Peter exclaimed, waving his arms around as he did so.

“You could have broken your legs! Or your neck!” Harry exclaimed back at him, actually looking caught off guard for once.

“Not likely. If you knew how to swing you would know how to jump.” Peter said smugly, before walking behind Harry and pushing so that the swing moved. “Move your legs back and forth.” Peter instructed.

“Have you ever been on the monkey bars?” Peter asked as Harry started to get the hang of the swings.

“No. I’ve never been on a playground.” Harry told him.

“That should be a crime. I’ll teach you everything about the playground.”

* * *

 

It was several years later that Harry and Peter walked hand in hand to the park.

“This is where we met.” Peter said cheerfully as Harry pulled him over to the swing set.

“I know. That’s why we’re here. You were a dorky kid taking pictures, and now you’re still a dorky kid taking pictures, but you’ve gotten a lot more attractive.” Harry said, tapping the camera around Peter’s neck with his index finger. Peter replied to that by lifting up the camera and taking a picture of Harry.

“That wasn’t a picture moment.” Harry told him, rolling his eyes.

“Every moment is a picture moment with you.” Peter said with a goofy grin, taking another picture to prove his point.

Harry smiled back at him, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Peter’s lips. “Shh. You can’t be cute and sappy right now. You’ve got to give me a chance.” He said, and got the satisfaction of seeing  Peter’s eyes widen in surprise as Harry got down on one knee.

“Oh my God.” Peter whispered, covering his mouth with his hands as he looked down at Harry, who was pulling a small black box out of his jacket pocket. Harry used his free hand to reach up and snap a picture of himself, since he knew Peter would want this on camera. The guy had to have anything memorable on camera, and some not so memorable things as well. Peter didn’t even seem to notice, since his eyes were flitting between Harry’s face and the box. Harry was honestly surprised that Peter hadn’t taken the picture himself. When Harry had asked him out for the first time Peter had taken a picture of Harry before answering him.

“Peter Parker. When I was eight years old I saw you hear taking pictures and knew I wanted to be your friend. It didn’t take long to figure out that I wanted to be more than friends.” Bullshit. It took seven years, but that was beside the point. “And I have been lucky enough to have you stick around and put up with me. So, if you’re willing, I would like to have you stick around and put up with me for the rest of our lives. I would consider it an honor if you would marry me, Peter Parker.” Harry told him with a small smile as he opened the box to show him the ring.

“Yes! Yes, absolutely.” Peter exclaimed as he pretty much tackled Harry in a hug.


End file.
